Aku Berjanji
by ambudaff
Summary: Spoiler untuk episode-episode akhir. Peserta challenge: Freedom dari indonesian fanficcers


**Tema**: Freedom

**Judul**: Janji

**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Rating**: K (suitable for every age)

**Warning**: Spoilers for Book 3: Fire!

**Genre**: euh .. a little angsty?

**Characters**: Zuko, Katara, yang lain jadi figuran (Aang, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Mai). Appa nggak bisa ikutan karena tempatnya di ruang istana TT

**Jumlah kata**: 1.392

_diikutkan dalam challenge: freedom yang diadakan oleh indonesianfanficcers_

Pelayan yang membantuku berpakaian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, membungkuk memberi hormat dan berlalu. Pakaian kenegaraan memang _ribet_ mengenakannya. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu, saat aku melihat Kakek sedang berpakaian untuk acara-acara resmi.

Sekarang aku pelakunya.

Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki lagi di istana setelah semuanya berlalu, aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi hawa ambisi tercium dari istana ini. Membuatku menghela napas lega. Dan membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa sebenarnya, siapapun yang akan menjadi Fire Lord, tidak masalah untukku. Selama hawa itu tidak tercium dari istana, selama yang menguar dari istana adalah hawa yang menentramkan rakyat, siapapun pemegang tampuk Fire Lord, tak ada bedanya.

Mereka bersikeras aku yang harus memegang amanat itu. Dari garis keturunan, memang aku yang paling berhak.

Dengan berat hati, kuterima tanggung jawab itu.

Kemarin sudah selesai upacara penobatan, dan hari ini mereka, teman-temanku, akan pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Memang kami sudah berjanji untuk saling bertemu lagi di mana saja di masa yang akan datang. Untuk pertemuan pertama nanti, kami akan bertemu di Ba Sing Se, menengok tempat minum teh milik paman Iroh.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang kosong di hatiku.

Aku berjalan ke jendela, terpandang olehku luasan halaman istana. Di sana nanti aku akan melepas mereka pergi.

Ketukan pelan di pintu yang terbuka membuatku menoleh. Siapa yang datang?

Katara. Tersenyum lebar.

_Tidak. Dewa Api, kuatkan hatiku._

Ia masuk dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Memelukku erat-erat. Hangat. Aku membalasnya, juga hangat.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi hari ini?" bisikku khawatir.

Ia tertawa kecil, melepas pelukannya, "Zuko, kita kan pasti bertemu lagi. Jangan bilang kedudukanmu sebagai Fire Lord mengekangmu untuk pergi ke ujung dunia!"

Aku ikut tertawa. "Aku iri. Kalian akan terbang lagi dengan Appa, dan aku ditinggalkan di istana pengap ini."

"Hiperbolis! Istana semegah ini disebut pengap!" protesnya.

Dan kami tertawa lagi, lepas. Berada bersama mereka sekian lama kemarin membuatku punya jiwa baru lagi. Membuatku menemukan jiwaku yang sesungguhnya. Membuatku ... bahagia untuk pertama kalinya.

Ini kehidupan yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Tapi kami tak boleh terlena. Kami harus membangun lagi tempat kami, Negaraku, Suku Air, Pengembara Udara, Kerajaan Bumi ... Kami harus bangkit sebagai satu dunia. Kami maju bersama-sama, sebagai satu kesatuan. Membangun apa yang kami impikan selama ini.

"Jadi, ya. Pertemuan selanjutnya, di tempat paman Iroh?" tanyanya memutuskan anganku.

Aku mengangguk. "Paman Iroh sudah sama sekali tidak mau menginjakkan kaki di sini. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Ba Sing Se."

"Ia tidak mau dijadikan penasihat istana?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ia tidak mau terlibat lagi dalam urusan semacam itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan rajin berkonsultasi dengannya nanti, cukup rajin mengganggunya dengan masalah kenegaraan."

Kami tertawa lagi bersama. Tapi Katara kemudian nampak serius, bertanya.

"Kau memang benar-benar mau membubarkan angkatan perangmu?"

"Ya," tegasku, "Aku hanya akan menyisakan sejumlah kecil penjaga. Pertahanan Negara."

"Kau tidak khawatir akan serangan dari luar?"

"Siapa yang akan menyerang? Kau? Toph?" aku tersenyum. "Tidak, hal seperti itu juga sudah aku pikirkan. Rakyat tetap akan mendapat wajib militer, tapi selanjutnya terserah pada mereka, mau jadi apa. Tentara yang akan kububarkan juga, kusalurkan untuk pekerjaan di bidang lain. Pendeknya, jika ada gangguan, kami siap untuk mempertahankannya, tapi kalau tidak ada apa-apa, mengapa harus bersiaga?"

Ia menatapku kagum. "Zuko, kau memang pantas menjadi Fire Lord," sahutnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya wajahku panas. _Dewa Api, tolonglah aku!_ "Tidak, jangan begitu Katara. Itu baru teori. Belum terbukti. Mungkin saja pada akhirnya nanti aku harus menetapkan sistem yang sama dengan apa yang diterapkan ayahku kemarin..."

"Dan kita harus berperang lagi ..." matanya bisa menangkap humor yang tersirat, dan kami lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Sungguh Zuko, aku senang melihatmu begini," sahutnya tatkala kami ahirnya berhenti tertawa. "Kau berubah." Ia serius, memandangku tepat di mata. _Dewa Api, aku harus terus bertahan!_

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada kalian semua karenanya."

"Kami yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Kalau kau tidak berubah, tetap ada di pihak mereka, kami harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk ..."

"Tidak Katara," aku berbalik menghindari tatapannya. "Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kalau saja saat itu kalian tidak mau menerimaku, entah di mana aku berada sekarang..." suaraku lirih. "Paman Iroh terus berusaha memberitahuku agar tetap berada di jalan yang benar. Agar tidak mengambil jalan yang sudah diambil ayahku. Dan tanpa dukungan kalian, aku tidak akan bisa berdiri di sini sekarang ..."

Tak ada suara. Aku berbalik lagi, melihat ia yang sedang menatapku tepat di mata saat berbalik. _Dewa Api, bagaimana ini_?

"Aku yang paling menentang saat kau datang dan bergabung. Tapi kau terus saja maju. Walau _firebending_-mu padam, kau tetap membimbing Aang. Kau membebaskan Ayah. Kau membiarkanku bertemu dengan pembunuh Ibu. Semua seluk beluk negaramu kau buka. Kalau tidak ada kau, kami akan kesulitan," Katara bersungguh-sungguh. "Karenanya, aku secara khusus ingin berterima kasih padamu, Zuko."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. "Aku terima semua penghargaanmu, Katara. Dan kukembalikan lagi pada kalian." Aku membungkuk pada Katara, dan ia membungkuk juga padaku.

"Sebenarnya, kalian juga membantuku mencapai cita-cita."

Katara menelengkan kepalanya, mengira-ngira apakah itu.

"Sejak kecil, tatkala aku bepergian ke luar Negara Api, aku melihat semua anak memandangku dengan ketakutan. Saat aku sudah dibuang Ayah, aku melihat kebencian yang sama dari mata semua anak di daerah lain. Semua melihat anak dari Negara Api sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tidak bisa diajak bermain. Tidak bisa diajak pulang dan diperkenalkan pada orangtua mereka sebagai sahabat. Mereka hanya bisa ... ditakuti."

Katara menjulurkan tangannya, meraih tanganku, dan menggenggamnya.

_Dewa Api, __biarkanlah aku terus bertahan! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh!_

Aku mencoba terus berbicara, "Karenanya ... aku ingin mengubah itu semua. Aku ingin semua anak bisa bermain bersama. Aku ingin orang masuk dan keluar ke dan dari Negara Api bebas, seperti ke daerah-daerah lainnya," aku menerawang jauh.

"Kita akan mewujudkan itu semua, Zuko. Terutama dengan pimpinanmu sekarang," Katara tersenyum, "anak-anak kita akan saling berkunjung, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum juga, "Anak-anak kita akan bermain bersama," aku menyetujui. "Sebentar," aku merasa perlu bercanda sedikit, "yang kau maksud anak-anakmu, anak-anak Suku Air, atau anak-anak Pengembara Udara?"

Katara memukul bahuku dengan segera, "Ouch," sahutku pura-pura kesakitan, terbahak melihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan muncul beberapa kepala di pintu. "Aang! Sokka! Toph!" seruku. Dan seekor lemur terbang melintasi mereka, mendarat di meja.

"Kata Mai tadi malam, upacara kenegaraan akan sangat membosankan," Aang masuk dengan busana Avatarnya, nampak siap untuk upacara, "makanya kami ke sini dulu."

"Ya," Sokka masuk juga bersama Toph, "dalam upacara kenegaraan tidak ada _group hugs_," mereka membentuk lingkaran di depanku.

"Group hugs!"

"GROUP HUGS!"

Mereka berpelukan dalam lingkaran sambil berteriak, tangan Katara terentang di sebelah kananku, tangan Toph terentang di sebelah kiriku.

"Ayo Zuko! Kau selalu ragu untuk _group hugs_! Pelukan kebersamaan! Kau juga bagian dari kami!" seru Toph.

Ragu kuterima tangan-tangan dari kanan dan kiriku. Berpelukan bersama dalam lingkaran. Dan rasa hangat itu terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Meresap, menyerap ke dalam semua pori-pori. Aku bagian dari mereka. Aku bagian dari mereka. Negaraku juga bagian dari dunia!

"GROUP HUGS," kami berteriak lepas, dan tertawa bersamaan.

"Jangan lupa pertemuan kita di Ba Sing Se," sahut Sokka sambil meluruskan letak pedangnya lagi, setelah kami lepas.

"Ya, jangan lupa!" Toph menimpali, disambung cericitan entah apa dari Momo.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sudah masuk jadwal kenegaraan."

Semua tertawa, "Ya betul, sekarang untuk menghubungi Zuko harus melihat dulu agenda kenegaraannya," ceplos Toph tanpa ragu.

Aku tertawa. Dan melihat sosok Mai di pintu, "Mai? Masuklah."

Ia masuk dan tersenyum, "Kalian sudah siap? Upacara mulai sepuluh menit lagi."

"OK. Kurasa kita bisa tanya Mai, apakah jadwal Zuko ada yang kosong atau tidak," canda Sokka, dan disambut riuh tawa lagi. Mai juga tertawa. Aku juga tertawa.

Kami bersiap ke halaman. Merapikan busana kami masing-masing. Berdiri di tempat yang ditentukan oleh protokoler. Mengucapkan apa yang sudah disiapkan. Memang kaku acara-acara kenegaraan semacam ini. Walau hanya mengucapkan selamat jalan, diperlukan berjam-jam sebelumnya.

_Alangkah indahnya pelukan kebersamaan __yang tadi_, pikirku sembari tanganku melambai ke arah Appa yang sudah tinggal landas, ekornya bergerak mengimbangi. Tangan kuturunkan, tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Mai di sebelahku. Ia masih memandang ke arah Appa sepertiku tadi. Kupandangi ia. Lalu kupegang tangannya. Kugenggam.

_Selamat jalan, Katara. Selamat jalan, Aang. Selamat jalan, Sokka. Selamat jalan, Suki. Selamat jalan, Toph. Selamat jalan Momo. Selamat jalan, Appa. Dan... selamat jalan Katara. Lagi._

_Aku akan belajar mencintaimu lagi, Mai. Aku akan melupakan Katara dalam hatiku. __Ia harus tinggal sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebi__h. Ia mencintai orang lain._

_Aku harus belajar mencintaimu lagi, Mai. Dan anak-anak kita akan melangkah dengan gembira di dunia, tidak dipandang sebagai orang yang harus ditakuti. Aku berjanji._

Mai merasa tangannya kupegang, mengalihkan pandangan dari Appa padaku. Ia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum.

_Aku berjanji_.

**FIN**


End file.
